


Home

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa VS Jonerys [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa convinces Jon to travel home with her for Christmas so he can meet her family.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read as a sequel to "reunited", but it can also be read as a stand alone

“Come on, Jon!” Sansa shook her head while she opened the door of the car. “It's just my family, they won’t bite.” She curled her lips up into a smile and she crossed her arms over her chest. “Just get out of the car and get that awkward first meeting over with.” She clacked her tongue and cocked her head while she waited.

Jon took a deep breath. The palms of his hands were sweating and even though the car was already parked he was still holding onto the steering wheel. His knuckles were drained from all color and he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

"Jon!" Sansa tapped her foot and rolled her eyes. “You're making a fool of yourself, do you know that? Arya has been waiting to meet you for months. You’re not making a great impression by not daring to leave the car.” She curled her hand around Jon’s wrist and pulled him out of the car.

“What if they don’t like me?” Jon swallowed. He was here for Sansa. He was here because he didn’t want her to celebrate Christmas without her family. He was here because she wouldn’t have gone home if he wouldn’t have come along. He still didn’t think this was a very good idea.

“Of course they will like you!” Sansa watched how Jon eventually stepped out of the car and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Like I said, Arya really wants to meet you after everything I’ve told her about you.” She pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “Robb hopes that the two of you can become best friends and Bran and Rickon have heard that you have a scholarship because you’re a very talented fencer and have probably already prepared their wooden swords to grab the chance to train with a true knight.”

“I’m not a knight.” All his muscles were tensed and his lips were forming a straight line.

“They think you are!” Sansa shook her head once more and she curled her lips up into a smile before she grabbed his hand. “They’re all dying to meet you.”

“I feel like I’m literally dying right now…” Jon muttered and a little reluctantly he followed Sansa towards the front door.

Before they got the chance to ring the doorbell, the door was already opened by a man with a warm smile on his face. “Jon!” Without a warning he wrapped his arms around Jon and pressed him to his chest.

Jon swallowed. He had never really been much of a hugger. He liked hugging Sansa. He liked kissing her. But he wouldn’t be able to name any other person he had ever hugged in his life.

“Welcome to the family. It’s good to meet you.” After a few friendly pats on his back Ned finally let him go. “Come in.” He held the front door open and even after Ned's warm welcome, Jon was still feeling a little nervous. “This is my wife, Catelyn.”

Sansa’s mother carried a plate with tea and cake and her lips were forming a straight line while she looked at Jon, letting her eyes wander all over his body. “It's nice to meet you.” She nodded her head slightly and then she disappeared into the living room.

“Finally!”

Jon looked up when he saw a boy his age rushing into the hallway.

The boy had twinkling blue eyes and his curled hair danced around his face. “I already thought you would never come!” He held out his hand and a little reluctantly Jon placed his hand in his. “I'm Robb, Sansa’s older brother. I don’t think I need to say it, but just to get it over with. If you ever harm her, you will have a problem with me. If you’re good for her, I’ll be your best friend.”

Jon felt his lips curling up into a smile and the grip on his hand tightened a little. “I'd never hurt her.”

The smile on Robb’s face brightened and he placed a firm hand on Jon's shoulders. “Then I don’t see any problems.”

“That’s not fair!”

Jon looked up when a little girl with short dark hair crossed her arms over her chest while she trailed after her two brothers.

“What's unfair?” Sansa grabbed Jon’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“Bran says that Jon won’t teach me how to use a sword because I’m a girl!” Arya pouted and she rolled her eyes. “As if girls can’t hold a sword!”

“Of course they can’t!” Rickon’s voice sounded high pitched. “They're the princesses! We’re the knights. Girls are locked up in towers and we’ll go rescue them!”

Jon let out a chuckle and he scratched the back of his neck. “I think a girl can perfectly fight her own dragons.” He shrugged his shoulders and his muscles relaxed a little when Arya wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I knew I’d like you.”

“You all realize that the coffee and tea is getting cold, do you?” Catelyn appeared in the doorway and she raised her eyebrows a little when she saw the chaos in her hallway. “Arya!” She shook her head when she walked towards her youngest daughter. “How did you get so dirty?” She tried to wipe the dirt off of Arya’s cheeks but failed hopelessly.

“Bran and I were climbing walls.” Arya shrugged her shoulders and with one smooth movement she walked past her mother, the dirt still on her face.

"You shouldn’t be climbing walls, Arya.” Catelyn shook her head, but Arya stuck out her tongue before she disappeared into the living room.

“Of course I should! How else am I going to escape from my tower? And Jon is going to teach me how to use a sword so I can fight my own dragons.”

“He is?” Catelyn raised her eyebrows and the smile on Jon’s face disappeared when her glance met his. Without another word she followed her youngest daughter, Bran and Rickon close behind her.

Robb bent his head and avoided Jon’s glance while he walked to the living room too.

“Looks like you’re Arya’s new hero.” Ned pat Jon’s back while he walked past them and once more he smiled that warm and welcoming smile.

“See? I told you it wouldn’t be that bad.” Sansa tapped Jon’s nose before she pressed a kiss on his cheek. “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here.”

Jon swallowed, but when he saw Sansa’s smile reaching her eyes he couldn’t help but smiling back at her before he leaned in to kiss her. “I'm happy if you're happy.”


End file.
